


Lullaby by the Waterside

by Aendrax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluffiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/pseuds/Aendrax
Summary: Poe and Finn needing time alone.





	Lullaby by the Waterside

_I’m sick of all the fighting too._  
What about a nice getaway for two?  
Maybe on the falls of Naboo?  
I’ll be waiting for you.

Poe smiled to himself as he left the note in Finn’s jacket, well his jacket, but now it was Finn’s and he wouldn’t have it any other way. For once things were just quiet and they weren’t fighting for their lives. He and Finn had been fighting over the dumbest things and Poe knew it meant that they were in desperate need of alone time. He hung the jacket back up and made sure nothing looked out of place.

 _“Hiding another love letter?”_ Poe couldn’t stop himself from jumping slightly at the sound of Rey’s voice, but he gained his composure quickly and shut Finn’s closet door.

_“Maybe, jealous you’re not getting any letters?”_

_“It **is**_ _a love letter! Can I read it?”_ Rey reached out for the closet door and Poe quickly stood in her way.

_“No, it’s for Finn.”_

_“He’s going to show me anyway.”_

_“Then he can show you when I’m not around. That’s the whole point of it being you know a secret.”_ Rey stuck her tongue out at him. _“No Force powers either.”_ Poe warned before giving her a wink. They left the room and walked side by side down the corridor.

_“I think it’s cute all the letters you leave him.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“You know, being a romantic doesn’t take away from being one of the best pilots in the galaxy.”_

_“No, but it makes people think I’m approachable, and I’m not.”_

They reached the hanger and Poe hopped into his cockpit getting everything in order.

_“How long will you be gone?”_

_“Long enough to relax and be called back to another dangerous mission.”_

_“Well then, I guess **someone** should make sure Finn gets his letter and isn’t heading this way to talk to you.”_

\--

Finn held the poem in his hand and read through it one more time. His right knee shaking up and down in anticipation. The transport carrier he was on to Naboo was moving slower than a Wookie in the middle of the desert. He couldn’t wait to see Poe. When he first saw his fighter take off in the hanger he was mad, but the look on Rey’s face as he approached let him know there was more going on. Naturally, once he read the little poem, he let Rey read it. She gushed as he quickly packed a bag.

Once the transport landed there was a droid waiting to take him to his quarters. He didn’t take time to admire the scenery or architecture, he was just wanting to be in Poe’s arms.

 _“Babe?”_ He called out into the giant room, Poe came out with a smile on his face.

Poe beamed as he quickly made his way over to Finn and kissed him hard. After a moment Poe pulled away and looked Finn over biting his bottom lip. _“Damn, I missed you.”_

_“How could you miss me when we had breakfast together this morning?”_

_“Uh-uh. On this trip no arguing.”_

_“Then no sarcasm.”_

_“You love my sarcasm.”_

_“And you love it when I argue with you.”_ They both laughed and kissed again. Poe pulled away again and Finn let out a sigh.

 _“I wanna show you something. Come here.”_ Poe took Finn by the hand and led him out onto the balcony. Right in front of them was a waterfall, so big they could barely see the bits of land peeking out on the other side.

_“It’s beautiful.”_

_“They remind me of you.”_ Finn cocked his head and looked at his lover curiously.

_“How does a waterfall remind you of me?”_

_“They just do.”_ Finn went to speak, but Poe stopped him. _“Look, I know I haven’t really said it lately and I’ve been a bit of a jerk, but I love you Finn. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my entire life. Every time we have to go on a mission I think of you and how you’ve become my reason for fighting. So we can have more moments like this where we can just be together and not worry about a war.”_

Finn pulled Poe in and kissed him fervently. _“I love you too Poe Dameron.”_

_“Hey, you didn’t let Rey read that poem did you?”_

_“Of course Rey read it. Don’t pout! She’s read all of them.”_

_“Baby why?”_

_“Because, I like to share all the cute things you write me. I promise, no one else reads them.”_ Finn gave him a quick reassuring kiss.

 _“Good. You know, this place has a nice…big…tub.”_ Poe raised his brows and grinned.

_“What are we doing out here? I wanna see that sexy ass of yours.”_

_“You don’t have to tell me twice.”_ Poe kissed him once again before dropping his pants and taking his shirt off. Finn couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Poe’s ass jiggling up and down as he ran to the tub.


End file.
